Different communication modes can be used for communication involving luminaires. For example, Zigbee can be used to communicate with a luminaire. As another example, Bluetooth can be used to communicate with another luminaire. Communication with a luminaire can be used for any of a number of purposes, such as providing operating instructions to the luminaire (or components thereof) and obtaining data from the luminaire.